La hermana de Misaki
by Joycee MalfoyPotter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la familia Takahashi tuviese una hija? ¿Y que esa niña no fuese criada por ellos, si no por la familia Onodera? Descubre esta historia llena de amor y de humor en la que Hizumi Takahashi/Onodera, una fujoshi autoproclamada convivirá con sus hermanos.


Holaaaaa, hoy vengo con un fic no tan común, tan solo espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Junjou Romántica no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura._

Capítulo 1:

Una pequeña niña de 5 años, castaña clara de ojos grises estaba jugando con sus muñecas ajena a todo lo que le iba a suceder en unos instantes. De un momento a otro unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la distrajeron de su juego. Ella abrió la puerta apareciendo en ella unos señores de traje que sin decir nada ingresaron al cuarto inspeccionándolo como si estuvieran verificando que todo estuviese en orden, en eso un grito suplicante proveniente de una de las personas más importantes para ella retumbó por el pasillo de la pequeña casa de dos pisos en la que vivía ella y sus hermanos, y en la que sus recientes fallecidos padres habían comprado con tanto esfuerzo.

- Déjenla por favor, se lo suplico- exclamó Takahiro

Takahiro Takahashi, un joven de 18 años recién ingresado a la universidad de Mitsuhashi en la facultad de economía, alto, peliazul y de ojos grises azulados y que ahora es el apoyo de sus dos pequeños hermanos: Misaki y Hizumi co años de edad respectivamente. Él ya estaba mal porque a Misaki lo internaron en el hospital por el terrible shock que tuvo al enterarse del accidente automovilístico que sufrieron sus padres sin dejar sobrevivientes, y ahora a Hizumi se la querían llevar al orfanato ya que era menor de edad y los agentes le dijeron a Takahiro que no podía cuidarla por no poseer el suficiente apoyo monetario, a Misaki se lo querían llevar también pero por lo del hospital van a esperar que se recupere totalmente.

- Taka-nii ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó la pequeña Hizumi asustada mirando a los hombres poner toda su ropa y cosas esenciales en una de sus maletas.

- No te preocupes, Hizumi-chan, estos hombres te llevarán a un bonito lugar donde están muchos niños y…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡NO!- gritó fuertemente la niña haciendo sobresaltar al mayor- no quiero que me alejen de Taka-nii- en esos momentos sus ojitos grises se pusieron perlados para luego comenzar a llorar a mares abrazandose a las piernas de su hermano mientras que los hombres de traje trataban de separarlos de una forma no muy amable ni sutil.

- Esperen- dijo el joven peliazul a los hombres mayores- por favor déjenme despedirme de mi hermanita.

- Tienes 10 minutos- le respondió fríamente uno de ellos saliendo con sus demás compañeros dejando solos al par de hermanos.

Ya habiendo salido esos "hombres malos" como había catalogado Hizumi a esos hombres, el universitario soltó delicadamente a menor de sus piernas, se agachó y con el dorso de su mano se dedicó a limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas mientras le hablaba.

- Pequeña, quiero que seas fuerte, vas a ir a un lugar donde muchos niños sin padres como tú y como yo van, yo no puedo ir porque ya soy mayor de edad pero te prometo que vas a estar ahí muy poco tiempo, ya verás que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que salgas de ahí rápidamente de ahí, ¿entiendes?- la niña asintió y el mayor se tranquilizó un poco- prométeme que te portarás bien.

- Te lo prometo Taka-nii- Takahiro sonrió.

- Eres una niña buena Hizumi-chan, eso nunca lo olvides.

Luego de eso se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Takahiro de dio un beso en la frente de Hizumi que duró hasta que los hombres vinieron por la niña dejando al mayor de los Takahashi solo con un gran pesar en su corazón.

**Un mes después: Orfanato de Tokio**

Takahiro al fin pudo conseguir un trabajo estable, había decidido dejar la Universidad para poder trabajar y así sacar a su hermanita de "ese lugar" como le decía, hasta que al fin pudo conseguirlo, ahora se dirigía a la entrada del orfanato para poder ver de una vez a su hermana.

- Buenos días, vengo a ver a la señorita Hizumi Takahashi- dijo apenas entró al ver al señor de la recepción.

- ¿De parte de quién?- le preguntó el señor amablemente.

- De su hermano Takahiro Takahashi- le respondió de la misma manera el joven.

- Espere un momento por favor- se puso a revisar algunos papeles para luego dirigirse de nuevo al joven- señor Takahashi lamento decirle esto, pero a Hizumi Takahashi ya la adoptaron- esas simples palabras destrozaron por completo el corazón del peliazul.

- ¿Quiénes fueron?- preguntó destrozado y enfurecido por saber quiénes habían alejado a su hermanita de él.

- Fue la familia Onodera.

**FLASHBACK:**

Hizumi llevaba una semana en el orfanato y ya había hecho muchos amigos ahí, sin embargo aún extrañaba mucho a su hermano, además tenía el presentimiento de que se había olvidado de alguien.

Al otro lado del orfanato, exactamente en la puerta principal, entraba una pareja de esposos caminando elegantemente y tomados del brazo. La mujer era alta, no tanto como su marido, su cabeza estaba adornada por una cabellera larga de color castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la espalda, usaba un vestido color crema que le llegaban a las rodillas y unos tacones bajos de un color más fuerte que el vestido, también poseía un collar de lo que parecía ser esmeraldas. Por otro lado su esposo llevaba puesto un terno color azul marino, unos zapatos de cuero y el cabello perfectamente cortado. Ambos parecían tener no más de 35 años cada uno.

Llegaron a la recepción y pidieron hablar con la encargada.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó con una sonrisa amable la encargada del lugar.

- Buenos días, queríamos saber si podríamos adoptar a una niña- dijo la mujer- siempre he anhelado tener una, no obstante mi doctor me ha dicho que ya no puedo tener mas hijos- terminó con una mueca triste.

- Entiendo, pasen por aquí por favor- los dirigió al patio donde muchos niños estaban jugando. La encargada llamo a todas las niñas que querían ser adoptadas, ellas dejaron sus juguetes y se pusieron en fila, Hizumi no sabía qué hacer, así que hacer, así que se quedó con sus muñecas ignorando lo que las demás niñas hacían, los señores se pusieron a ver de niña a niña, sin embargo ninguna les gustaba, hasta que el señor vio a Hizumi y mientras que su esposa veía a las otras niñas, él se acercó a ella.

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó de una manera casi tierna.

- Bien, gracias- era muy tímida con las personas que recién conocía.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Es Hizumi, señor.

- No me digas señor, llámame Kaname, ese es mi nombre, y ella- dijo señalando a su esposa- es mi esposa Yukiji (vale decir que no se sus nombres de verdad y están inventados).

- Esta bien- no sabía que más decir, pero ya iba perdiendo la timidez al hablar.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí, Hizumi-chan?

- Mis papis se fueron al cielo al hacer Bum su carro- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos pero con una mirada triste que reflejaban sus ojos, Kaname se enterneció con ella y la abrazó, ella se dejó abrazar y sentía como las lágrimas fluían por su rostro.

- ¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso?- dijo todavía abrazándola.

- Hace algunas semanas- cuando se deshizo del abrazo y vio las lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos, ya se había decidido.

- Vengo en un momento- esperó que la niña asintiera mientras que se limpiaba el resto de lágrimas en su rostro y fue a buscar a su esposa, le dijo entre susurros todo lo que había pasado y juntos se acercaron a la niña.

- Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Yukiji, soy la esposa de Kaname- le dijo amigablemente la mujer sonriéndole a la niña que con esfuerzo le devolvió el gesto- mi esposo me contó lo que le dijiste y te teníamos una propuesta.

- ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijéramos que podrías venir a vivir con nosotros?- la chica casi salta de felicidad con esa propuesta pero luego lo dejó abruptamente y luego preguntó.

- Pero, ¿qué pararía con Taka-nii?

- ¿Taka-nii?- preguntaron ambos, no sabían que tenía un hermano.

- Sí, Taka-nii, es mi oni-chan, él me dijo que cuando todo estuviese bien, vendría a recogerme- los señores no sabían que hacer, hasta que a Yukiji se le ocurrió algo.

- Si fueras con nosotros hablaríamos con tu hermano para que te pueda visitar de vez en cuando, aparte yo también tengo un hijo que te podría hacer compañía.

- ¿Entonces tendré otro oni-chan?- ellos asintieron felices al ver cómo le entusiasmaba la idea a la niña- ¡Sí!, ahora tendré dos hermanos para mí- los esposos rieron al escuchar las ideas de la pequeña.

- Y, ¿qué dices?- pre preguntaron ambos sin ocultar sus ansias.

- Acepto- gritó la niña dándoles un fuerte abrazo a ambos a la vez, pero como tenía unos brazos pequeños, ellos terminaron abrazándola a ella.

- Entonces, está dicho, vamos a hacer los papeles y nos veremos más tarde.

- No se vayan- les dijo triste- no quiero que me dejen sola- parecía a punto de llorar, ellos le sonrieron dulcemente y la volvieron a abrazar y por primera vez en semanas, sentía de nuevo el amor de padres que tanto deseaba.

- No te vamos a dejar sola nunca más, te lo prometemos- dijo Kaname soltándola a lo que Yukiji asintió- solo vamos a hacer los trámites de la adopción para poder estar contigo siempre, ¿está bien?- ella asintió.

Se dieron el último abrazo y los mayores volvieron con la encargada para hacer os trámites necesarios para que muy pronto Hizumi Takahashi pase a ser Hizumi Onodera, tan solo esperaban que Ritsu se lo tomara bien.

¿Reviews?


End file.
